


There's a First Time for Everything (and seconds if you're good)

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face it, Rodney, the only person I <i>could</i> be doing it with is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything (and seconds if you're good)

Rodney bit his tongue and resisted the urge to throw his tablet across the room. "U.S. government piece of crap," he swore, trying once again to get the cursor to move, but no, it was well and truly locked up. This was the third time in as many reboots, and he couldn't get past trying to launch his email before the damn thing froze.

Shoving the computer away from him, he triggered his radio. "Campbell, my computer isn't working. Get down here and fix this hunk of plastic before it goes out a window."

On the other side of the connection, Rodney heard Campbell sigh. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm working on Dr. Weir's computer right now, and then I have to work on the server before it shuts us _all_ out. It will probably be this afternoon before I can get there."

"This afternoon? I can't wait till then - I'm in the middle of a set of calculations for the ZedPM!"

Elizabeth cut in. "You're the one who set up these protocols, Rodney. You're going to have to just live with it like the rest of us."

She disconnected, leaving Rodney fuming. So what if it had been his decision to lock everyone except Campbell and Sorenson out of the administrative privileges. He'd only made that call after Kavanagh had had to have his computer rebuilt three times in three months. He hadn't meant for it to apply to _him_.

Unable to get any work done on the computer, he fiddled with his pen for a long moment. He could work on the white board, he supposed, but that took longer than the computer, and he'd still have to convert everything over. He could go look over the minions' shoulders, but that led to more mistakes in the long run, and besides, it was boring.

Setting down his pen, he turned to Zelenka. "I'll be back later." Zelenka barely looked up from his own computer, and grumbling, Rodney left the lab, heading into the halls.

He could go take a nap, he supposed. But he wasn't really tired. Or he could look for Ronon for more hand-to-hand drills, but that just led to bruises, and he wasn't really in the mood.

Wait. Sheppard was always bothering him in the lab when he was bored. It was about time that he turned the tables.

He wasn't in the gym, which was the first place he checked. Ronon was, however, and Rodney ducked out as fast as he could, before Ronon decided he needed special lessons. The mess was next, and Rodney decided to grab a sandwich when there was no Sheppard. Taking a look out of the window, he decided that he hadn't spent enough time outside lately, and that he should do something about it. Going out the balcony doors, he settled on the ground below one of the windows and unwrapped it - roast beef, yum - and started to eat.

The sound of voices distracted him, and he caught Sheppard's name. "McKay? Colonel Sheppard's best friend is _McKay_?" one of them said. He grimaced at his sandwich and set it down. It wasn't the first time that he'd heard that disparaging tone of voice applied to him, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Shh," the other voice replied. "Yeah, they're good friends. Well, supposedly they're friends. I think there's something more there - you should have seen Sheppard the last time McKay was captured by bad guys. Sheppard just went _cold_. Scary!"

"What do you mean, something more? The Colonel's straight, isn't he?"

There was a laugh. "That's not what I heard on the _Daedalus_. Rumor has it that Sheppard's gay - just real deep in the closet. Supposedly, he's been celibate for years until he came here, but now he and McKay are doing it everywhere they can. Just a matter of time till someone catches him, and then I guess they'll toss him out on his ass. Too bad for him, but that's the way the world works. I know Caldwell wants his job, and with Sheppard out of the way he'll probably get it."

Rodney realized that his mouth was hanging open. He couldn't believe - of all the unmitigated gall! Standing up, he glared through the window at the two scientists sitting there, who gaped at him. "Adams, Morrison - I hope the two of you have an explanation for why you're sitting here gossiping?" He shook his head. "No, on second thought, I don't care. Adams, you're reassigned to McKinley. You can go with him to the mainland to work on adapting wheat to grow here. And Morrison? You're to go to Kavanagh. Maybe a few weeks of working on the sewers will remind you of what is and what _isn't_ appropriate conversation."

The two scientists stared at him in shock. He finally waved his hands at them. "What are you still doing here? Go on, report to your new assignments."

He waited until they'd left before he gave in to his shaking, leaning on the windowsill and taking deep breaths. Oh, this was not good. If this was a topic of conversation among the scientists, then the marines were talking too. And McKay was well aware that just because it wasn't true didn't mean that someone high enough up wouldn't hear about it and then Sheppard would be out on his ass.

Fuck. He had to find Sheppard.

Well, it was a flimsy chance, but he _might_ be in his office. Sheppard avoided it like the plague, but even he had paperwork that occasionally had to be done. Rodney thought hard, trying to remember where it was, and when he finally remembered, he headed straight there.

The door stood a little open, and Rodney peeked in, seeing Sheppard bent over his laptop. He knocked on the frame of the door, waiting for him to look up, and then entered the room, closing the door behind himself. Sheppard pushed back his computer and leaned back in his chair. "Rodney. What's up?"

Rodney looked around and then pulled up a chair. Sitting down, he said, "We have a problem."

"We do?" Sheppard raised one eyebrow.

"I was in the mess - "

"Oh, yeah, that's a problem."

Without raising his voice, Rodney said, "Shut up. Like I was saying, I was in the mess, and I overheard a couple of the scientists gossiping. In and of itself, not a problem. But apparently you and I were the subject of their conversation - according to them, you and I are having sex all over Atlantis."

Sheppard seemed to wilt in his chair, and he sighed. "Oh."

"Oh? We're supposedly fucking like rabbits and all you have to say is oh? In case you've missed it, Colonel, people apparently think we're gay. Don't you think that warrants something more in terms of reaction?" Rodney realized that he was waving both of his hands in frustration, and he forced them to still, putting them in his lap.

Sheppard grimaced. "There's no point in getting upset, Rodney. People gossip - it's what they _do_. No one here is going to do anything stupid because of a few dumb rumors." He laughed, though the sound had no humor in it. "And besides, I can't get mad for people speaking the truth."

"I'm sorry - have I been elsewhere? I would have thought that I would notice if we were _screwing_ , Colonel." Rodney couldn't believe this. Did Sheppard have a death wish or something? Did he _want_ to go back to earth?

"Jesus, that wasn't what I meant. No, we haven't been having sex, but I'm... well, I'm not the straightest officer in the service; let's just say that, okay? But no one's gonna say anything to me unless I get caught with my dick someplace it shouldn't be, and that's not going to happen. So, just relax and get your panties out of that bunch they're in."

Rodney sat there, opening and closing his mouth silently. Of all the things he'd expected from Sheppard, a confession of bisexuality? homosexuality? was hardly among them. Sheppard started to look concerned, then as Rodney continued to be unable to come up with a response, it gradually became a look of anger. "Christ, McKay - I didn't think that you were homophobic!"

That stung, and Rodney recoiled. "I'm not! I just - it wasn't what I expected you to say. I'm not sure, well, I'm glad you felt you could tell me?" Even Rodney knew that that was weak, really weak.

Sheppard nodded coldly, obviously not buying it. "I'm glad I meet with your approval. Now, if there isn't anything else?" He stood up, obviously ready to dismiss Rodney as quickly as possible, but Rodney refused to stand. He'd spent too long trying to get things back on an even keel with Sheppard to let something like this unbalance them again.

Wait. "Do you mean you're not having sex with men? I mean, this isn't something that's gonna sneak up and bite you in the ass, is it?"

He snorted and blushed bright red. Even his hair looked embarrassed. "Right now, McKay, sex with men is the least of my problems. The only thing getting any action is rosy palm and her five sisters, okay?"

"Right," Rodney shook his head. "You expect me to believe that? You're Kirk."

Sighing, Sheppard sat back down and rested his head on his crossed arms. Rodney started to panic when he saw Sheppard's shoulders start to shake. Surely he hadn't made the man cry? It was with a sense of relief that he watched Sheppard sit back up and reveal that he was laughing. "If Kirk had my sex life, his life would be a lot simpler. Let me lay this out for you, okay? Then we'll never have to have this discussion again and I can pretend I didn't have it this time."

"I can't have sex with anyone under my command. That means that all military personnel are off limits. Second, since the science teams are under my orders in the field, they're also off limits. Third, I'm _not_ stupid enough to have sex with a native of this galaxy when they seem to put such an emphasis on fertility according the anthropologists - I'm not going to be leaving any little Sheppards out there to be raised. That pretty effectively eliminates any possible sexual partners right there."

Sheppard shook his head. "I won't say that I was celibate when I was back on earth, but then again, why would I be? But you know as well as I do that there's little to no chance of me going back to earth again before I retire. That means that any chance of sex just flew out the window. Now that I'm completely humiliated by having to explain this, can we _please_ be done with this conversation?"

"But what? That means that the only person that you can have sex with is Elizabeth?"

"Can't do that either - she's my CO, and she's too good at what she does to have sex with someone under her command. Face it, Rodney, the only person I _could_ be doing it with is you, thus the rumors. Can we _please_ let this drop now?"

Rodney could tell his mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out. It was a damn good thing, too, since he had no idea what he'd be saying if he _could_ speak. Sheppard watched him, smirking. Finally he seemed to decide to put Rodney out of his misery, and said with a sigh, "Don't worry, Rodney. I'm not going to go hitting on you. Why don't you go back to the lab, and just forget that we had this conversation, okay?"

Nodding jerkily, Rodney climbed back to his feet and started to leave the room. He hesitated before he triggered the door, though. He didn't want to leave with Sheppard thinking that he was mad or scared when he wasn't. He was just surprised, that's all. "Um, you know, Colonel, I, uh..."

Thankfully, Sheppard came to his rescue again. "Yeah, I know, Rodney. Now go on, get out of here."

He nodded once again and fled.

***

By the time he got back to the lab, Campbell was there and working on his computer. As he harassed and needled the man over how long it was taking to fix the problem, he put his conversation with Sheppard out of his mind. As soon as Campbell declared the machine fixed and fled, Rodney moved in, going back to his calculations. With luck, this would put him closer to understanding ZPMs.

It was a peaceful afternoon. For once, the moron brigade didn't break anything, or turn anything on, or even look at him funny. Instead, they stayed out of his way, heads diligently bent over computers and Ancient technology. He figured it probably had something to do with the punishment meted out to Adams and Morrison, but he didn't really care why.

He got into a tricky bit of math, something that required all of his considerable focus to work through it, and by the time he surfaced for air, frustrated that it didn't seem to be working, he realized he was alone in the lab.

His stomach grumbled, and a glance at the time made him realize that it was probably time to go get something to eat. Cleaning up his workstation, he picked up his laptop and made his way to the mess, where one glance made him glad that he'd come. They were having meatloaf and mashed vegetable things - it wasn't quite mashed potatoes, but they tasted close, if you closed your eyes and pretended that they weren't purple.

Loading up his tray, he looked for a place to sit, and realized that the team was already there and sitting at their usual table. Moving through the crowd, he pulled up a chair and flopped down.

Sheppard barely looked up from some outrageous tall tale he was telling Teyla, and Ronon was busy eating, but that was fine with Rodney. He was hungry, and the fewer pleasantries he had to exchange, the faster he could eat.

He was halfway through his tray when he realized that Sheppard may still have been talking to Teyla, but he was looking at Rodney. He had a peculiar expression on his face, and even Ronon was starting to look between the two of them. Finally, Rodney realized what the problem was - Sheppard was probably afraid that he was going to give his secret away. He didn't know how to indicate, "Your secret is safe with me," at least not in a way that wouldn't have the whole mess wondering what the hell, so instead he just smiled and then focused on his food.

Eventually he finished, and sat back in his chair, content for the moment to listen to Sheppard continue to extol the virtues of - "You aren't _honestly_ saying that _Batman Forever_ was anywhere near as good as _Batman Begins_ , are you? Because if you are, we can take you to see Carson. It's not far from here."

Some indefinable tension slipped out of Sheppard at his comment, even as Teyla smiled behind her hand at the both of them. They started to bicker over which was the better Batman - Christian Bale or Michael Keaton - and so the evening passed.

It was late when Rodney finally went back to his room, a pleasant buzz humming through his limbs from the argument with Sheppard. Obviously, the revelations of the afternoon meant nothing after all, and he could go back to his normal life.

He stripped down to his boxers, faceplanted on the bed, and was asleep within minutes.

In the dim light of the half dawn, he woke, bleary-eyed. His cock thrummed in his shorts, and without really thinking about it, he ran one hand down inside them, petting and touching himself. He couldn't remember his dream, just that it had been really, _really_ good, and that it had ended too soon. Running his fingertips up the underside of his cock, he moaned. Oh, yeah, it had been one hell of a dream.

With his other hand, he shoved his boxers down, even as he continued to tease his cock. He had vague memories of dark hair, of laughing eyes, and of a mouth that was warm and wet surrounding his dick. Taking it in a firm grip, he started to jerk himself in earnest, reaching down to roll his balls at the same time. Christ, this was good. Maybe he needed to expand his fantasy material, away from the blondes that he favored.

He started to pant as he came closer and closer. Eyes shut tight, he tried desperately to see the face of his dream lover, but she was stubborn, refusing to be summoned back. Instead, what he had was the impression of ghostly kisses and subtle touches. It was only as he finally came, shooting over his belly and chest, that he finally saw a face.

It was Sheppard's.

***

He wasn't freaking. He really wasn't. So what if he'd shot out of bed like the hounds of hell were after him - no one could really blame him for that given that dream. He was straight. He'd never even looked at another man, and here he was, dreaming that Sheppard had given him a blowjob.

Besides which, using Sheppard as fantasy material just struck him as wrong, somehow. It was an invasion of his privacy. That's right, and therefore, it wasn't going to happen again. Rodney beat his head against the wall. He'd just come harder than he had in years, and he'd done it while fantasizing about a guy. This was a problem.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, then another. Calmer, he decided that he was going to take a shower, he was going to get something to eat, and then he was going to go to work. He had hours to make up for yesterday. He'd just wear himself out so that he was too tired to dream again, and his brain could just get over this without him.

Nodding firmly to himself, he went to shower. Once he was clean, he made his way back to the mess, but when he saw Sheppard and Ronon sitting at the team table, he decided that maybe he wasn't hungry after all. Instead, he went right to the lab, where he booted up his computer and got to work. After a while, he got a powerbar out of his drawer and continued to work.

He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but it was hardly the first time that he'd had that particular dream, now that he thought about it. Lately, his nighttime fantasies had starred a shorthaired brunette, but this morning was the first time that he'd seen her - his - face. It didn't make it any easier to realize that he might have been fantasizing about Sheppard for longer than just this morning. Dammit.

It took more effort than he wanted to admit to focus, but he managed it, enough so that when Zelenka interrupted him, he startled, spilling coffee on his uniform jacket. "What?"

"Ah, Rodney, the Colonel is here looking for you?"

Spinning in his chair, he spotted Sheppard leaning up against the wall, smirking. Instantly, Rodney flashed on the mental image of that mouth wrapped around his dick, and it sprung to attention immediately. Dammit.

"Well? Is there a reason that you're standing there holding up the wall?"

Sheppard shrugged, pushing off from the wall casually. "We have a meeting with Elizabeth? Thought I'd stop by and see if you'd managed to bury yourself in your work, and you clearly _have_ , so - " He waved one hand towards the door in what was clearly an "after you" gesture.

"Oh, right, right." He tugged on his jacket futilely as he walked, trying to make it long enough to cover his erection, and when that failed, he took it off, folding it in front of him. "Come on, then."

The meeting was just as long and as boring as he expected, as they discussed personnel allocations. He found that he couldn't meet Sheppard's eyes, instead looking at the wall just behind his head, or at his shoulder. He knew it was stupid and childish, but he couldn't help it. Looking at Sheppard meant thinking about his fantasy of the morning, and he couldn't do that and talk with Elizabeth.

As soon as the meeting was over, he grabbed his computer and fled the conference room. He got as far as the transporter before Sheppard caught up with him. When he went to press the location for the labs, Sheppard shouldered him back and pressed the one for the residential section instead. "What the hell?" he blustered, trying to hide how disconcerted he was, only to have Sheppard glare at him fiercely.

The door opened, and Sheppard muscled him out. "We need to talk," Sheppard said, voice stern in a way that Rodney hadn't heard before, and it shot down his back. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to just give in. He wasn't some marine, who had to do what he was ordered to do.

"No, we don't," he said. "I need to get back to the lab."

Sheppard grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him down the hall. "You can go back to the lab after we talk. Just... get in there, McKay." The door to Sheppard's room slid open, and Rodney stepped through, not that he had a real choice.

"Fine, what?" he said, eyes on the wall.

"What? _That's_ what," Sheppard said. "You're going to have to look at me sooner or later, Rodney. Jesus, if I'd known you were going to react like this, I wouldn't have admitted anything to you - repress and deny has worked most of my life. Why should now be any different?" And then Sheppard surprised the hell out of him, pulling back and punching the wall hard enough that Rodney would have sworn he _heard_ bones crack.

"Well, that was a stupid thing to do," Rodney said, grabbing Sheppard by the arm and dragging him over to the bed, pushing him down and kneeling in front of him so that he could look at Sheppard's hand. It was already starting to swell, and he left him sitting there while he went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit he'd knew would be there. Opening it, he was relieved to see the instant ice pack inside. Activating it, he brought it back out and knelt in front of Sheppard again, pulling on his hand till he held it out, and put the ice pack in place.

"It's not that," he said, studiously looking at Sheppard's hand. "It's..." He had no idea if he could say this - or even if he should - but Sheppard had shown him something the day before, and all he could do was return the favor. "It's the fact that I'm realizing that my... feelings toward you are hardly platonic, and that's a bit overwhelming. Don't you think that I should have noticed that I like guys before I turned thirty-eight?"

Sheppard flopped backwards on the bed, one hand over his face. "You don't have feelings for me, Rodney. You have a possibility to get laid, and your hormones are pushing past the part of your brain that knows that this is a bad idea."

That got Rodney's attention to Sheppard's face. "How the hell would you know what I am and am not feeling, Colonel?"

"Rodney, you're just horny and I'm available. Can you honestly say that you would have thought about having sex with me before you found out that I was bi?" Sheppard kept his face covered.

Rodney rubbed his face with his hand and closed his eyes. Mentally, he reviewed jerking off for the last week, and discovered that he'd done it every time to a rundown of his favorite Sheppard features. Opening them again, he tried to let it show on his face. "Yes. I just didn't realize what I was doing until this morning."

Sheppard sat up and his mouth moved for a long moment with no sound coming out. Rodney would have laughed, if it all weren't so serious, because Sheppard looked exactly like he'd just been hit in the back of the head with something heavy. Finally, Rodney couldn't wait any longer and lunged up the bed, grabbing Sheppard by the back of the neck and kissing him hard.

Just as Rodney thought that he'd made a huge mistake - just because Rodney was the only person Sheppard _could_ have sex with didn't mean that he actually _wanted_ to have sex with him - Sheppard's mouth started to move beneath his. His tongue came out and licked across the seam of Rodney's lips, and then when Rodney opened his mouth in response, slid inside as if it belonged there.

They just kissed for endless minutes. Sheppard's hands came up and cradled his cheeks, and he pulled back to smile at Rodney before leaning in to kiss him again, slower and deeper.

When they finally parted to let their foreheads rest against each other, Sheppard closed his eyes and said in a voice full of pain, "Don't be teasing me, please, Rodney. I can't deal with it if you decide tomorrow that this was all a mistake."

In a small voice, Rodney said, "I won't. God, I won't do that to you."

Sheppard opened his eyes again, and stared at him, as if he was searching for the answer to a question that only he heard. When he smiled, Rodney knew he'd passed whatever test Sheppard had set for him.

His hands slipped under Rodney's arms, and he tugged gently. "Come up here, would you? That floor can't be good for your knees."

Rodney shrugged and climbed to his feet, trying to ignore the way that his knees snapped and crackled. "It was okay." Sitting down next to Sheppard on the bed, he turned to face him. "What - what do you want me to do?"

Laughing, Sheppard touched his face gently, so that Rodney got the feeling that he wasn't laughing _at_ Rodney. "We can do anything you want, or nothing at all. Just having someone to touch..." His voice trailed off, then came back stronger. "Why don't you tell me what you'd like to try?"

He couldn't help pushing into the touch, trying to firm the contact. "I hadn't really thought about it. This is good, though, and so's the kissing."

"Well, then, why don't we start with kissing and see where that leads us?" With that, Sheppard was tugging his face closer, till his lips were on Rodney's, and oh, god, he was a good kisser. Soft and slow and sweet, making Rodney gasp and moan into each press of his lips to Rodney's. Gradually, Sheppard guided them backwards till they were lying sideways on his bed. Rodney was on his back, with Sheppard on his side, leaning over him.

Rodney should have felt trapped, but he didn't. Instead, he felt secure, like nothing bad could happen to him as long as Sheppard was they. When Sheppard's lips left his for a moment, he couldn't help the small, "Oh, god," that spilled out, nor could he help leaning up to try and get more of those kisses. They were intoxicating, and Rodney wanted more.

Sheppard's hand slowly moved down from his face, sliding down his neck and encouraging Rodney to tip his head. When he did, because it seemed like the thing to do, Sheppard's mouth followed the path that his hand had set, sucking lightly at that spot behind his ear that always made him shiver, nipping softly at the tendons. He groaned again and turned his head so that he could get back to Sheppard's mouth.

He chuckled, a low, dirty sound, and gave Rodney what he wanted. At the same time, his hand slowly traced a pattern down, over his collarbone and then his chest. When it brushed over his nipple, Rodney had to admit the sound that he made was, at best, unmanly - somewhere between a squeak and a whimper.

He hadn't even realized that he'd called Sheppard, "Colonel" until he brushed his thumb over his nipple again and said, "John."

"Huh?"

"Call me John," Sheppard said, this time gently rolling his nipple between finger and thumb. It felt so good that Rodney could barely _think_ , much less talk.

But Sheppard looked so hopeful that Rodney couldn't let it slide past. Lunging in, he kissed Sheppard again, and then said, "Okay, John." Sheppard - John - looked incandescent at the simple use of his name, and Rodney completely forgot all the reasons that he'd used to justify never calling him John before.

Rodney tangled one hand in John's hair and tugged until he was almost on top of Rodney, still kissing. He groaned at the feeling of being pinned down. "Christ, John, why didn't we do this sooner?"

John just laughed, that harsh braying donkey's laugh of his. "Because you were straight?"

"Oh, yeah, I was." Rodney pulled John down, hard, grunting as his weight crushed him more into the bed. "So much for that, huh?"

Instead of another kiss, John surprised Rodney by sliding his hand down to his waist, and tugged on his t-shirt. "Can I?"

"What? Oh, yes," Rodney said, when he realized what John wanted. John didn't hesitate; pushing his shirt up till it was lodged under his arms. Ducking his head, he kissed Rodney in the center of his chest, and then shifted to the right, sucking gently on Rodney's nipple. Rodney arched his back as sensation flowed through him. "Oh, oh, fuck..." he said, trying not to come from that simple touch. It had been _way_ too long since the last time he got laid.

He ran his hands down John's back, feeling his muscles flex through his t shirt as John moved from side to side, giving both nipples equal attention. Suddenly, he was desperate for skin, and he started pulling on the shirt, trying to get under it. John released the nipple he had in his mouth and stood, stripping off the tee. "You too, please," he said, his voice throaty and rough.

Rodney sat up, pulling his t-shirt off over his head. Then he reached out, trying to ignore the way that his hands were trembling, to touch John's chest. It was muscled and firm, with a thick coat of chest hair, instead of the soft rounded curves of a woman, and Rodney couldn't find it in himself to care. It was John, and that was all that mattered.

This time, when John came down on top of him, hands tangling with Rodney's own, they were pressed together skin to skin, and Rodney couldn't tell you which of them groaned. He shifted, trying to satisfy some unspecified need, only to feel the press of John's erection against his own.

For a moment, he panicked. That was another man's dick, pressing so closely to his. Some inner voice tried to tell him that it was wrong, bad. That he should pick his t-shirt back up and flee.

He firmly told that voice to shut the fuck up.

Instead, he canted his hips, pressing them together even harder, and whimpers at how good it feels. John smiled at him, his own hips working. "God, I'm close," Rodney groaned. It's been years since he's done this, rocking against another warm body, so close to coming in his pants, and he can't believe that he's doing it now. Dry humping at his age?

But all that delicious pressure goes away, and Rodney opened eyes he hadn't realized that he had closed. "What, no. Come back here," he said, reaching down to John who slipped down to his knees. Then there were fingers at his belt, fumbling to get it open.

"Please, Rodney, please let me. Gotta taste you," John said, and what man in his right mind turned down a blowjob? Ever? So Rodney nodded, because it seemed like something really good will happen if he did.

John opened his pants, and tugged at them. Rodney, realizing what he needed, lifted his hips so that John could slide his pants down to tangle around his boots. Then John leaned up and, with no finesse, swallowed his cock whole.

Rodney shouted at the sudden sensation. Warm, wet, like he hadn't felt since he came to the Pegasus galaxy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... John, please..." Rodney was already close and the way that John was sucking him, hard and desperate, was doing nothing for his self-control. "I'm going to come."

That son of a bitch _pulled back_ , till just the head of Rodney's cock was in his mouth, then slowly slid back down. Rodney moaned in protest. "Oh, god."

John did it two times, a third, and then it didn't matter how slowly John was going, he had to come, he was going to come _now_. "John - " he tried to warn him, but John just took him even deeper. Lightening flashed through his limbs, through his cock, and he came with a howl.

Shaken and breathless, he held out his arms to John, who slithered back up his body. Wrapping his arms around him, he held on tight until he could get his breathing back under control. When he finally was cognizant of what was going on around him, he realized that John was rocking slowly against his hip and making small whimpering noises.

Rolling them both over, he pinned John to the bed by his arms. John just arched into the touch and whimpered louder. "Please, touch me," he said. Rodney was nervous, but it was the least he could do for John. Unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants were weird - it was backwards from his own - but he finally got them open and tugged them down around John's thighs.

His cock sprung out, hard and cut, and Rodney stared at it. This was it - no going back now. If he touched John's cock, then he was going to have admit that he was having sex with a guy. Licking the palm of his hand, he reached out slowly and wrapped it around John's cock.

It was hot - hotter than his own usually felt - hard and smooth. As he gripped it loosely, John moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. "Yeah, Rodney. Just like that." He started to move his hand, his eyes locked on where the head of his cock peaked out of his hand on every stroke. He was doing this - he was jerking another guy off.

Moving his hand lower on John's cock, he took his courage and leaned forward, touching the tip of his tongue to John's cock. As he licked gingerly - salt and skin - John's eyes shot open and he looked at Rodney. "You - ah - oh, god!"

It didn't taste bad, so Rodney did the only thing he could think of, taking the head into his mouth and sucking it softly, his hand still moving on the shaft. It didn't take long, and then John was pushing him away, coming over his own hand. Rodney was grateful, because he was sure he'd been up to swallowing yet, but at the same time, "I wanted to try."

"You can try later. For now, get up here," John said, his arms open. Rodney carefully moved back up, relaxing into John's arms and closing his eyes. "Are you going to freak out about this?" John asked.

Rodney said, "Probably. But I promise it won't be too bad." John chuckled and kissed him.


End file.
